Build a Bear
by Morte Giver
Summary: "Kendall, why are we at the mall?" James whined. Normally James would love to go to the mall with his blonde boyfriend, but with his upcoming surgery he'd much rather just sit at home and mope.


This is just a short, fluffy fic for someone who asked for Kendall to take James to build-a-bear before he got his wisdom teeth taken out. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Kendall, why are we at the mall?" James whined. Normally James would love to go to the mall with his blonde boyfriend, but with his upcoming surgery he'd much rather just sit at home and mope.

Kendall laughed. "Just trust me Jamie, okay?" he flashed a bright grin back at his boyfriend and James melted a bit.

"Fine, but this better be good," he muttered petulantly. Kendall just laughed again and continued to drag his reluctant boyfriend through the mall. James sighed and looked at the passing stores. He tried to figure out where they were going, but he didn't really come to this side of the mall. All the stores he went to were on the other side. He frowned.

"Where are we going?" Kendall didn't answer and James pouted.

"Kendaaaaaal!" he whined. Kendall just shushed him and squeezed his hand soothingly.

"Almost there, it's just up here," he replied. James furrowed his brow and looked up at the approaching stores. There was only a bookstore, a toy store, Victoria's Secret and…

"Build-a-Bear?" James asked skeptically. Kendall nodded and grinned at James.

"Yup, come on!" he dragged James into the store and James glanced around with an odd look on his face.

"Kendall, why are we here? This is a store for kids," he asked, confused. Kendall scoffed.

"Stuffed animals aren't just for kids Jamie, you know this," Kendall said teasingly. James opened his mouth to argue but closed it a second later and pouted when he realized Kendall was right.

"But _why _are _we _here?"

"To make you a stuffed animal silly!" Kendall replied. James frowned.

"_Why_?"

Kendall sighed and turned to look at James. He pulled James forward and cradled the taller in his arms. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and Kendall smiled softly at his boyfriend.

"For you," he said simply. James frowned, but before he could ask Kendall elaborated for him.

"When you're getting your wisdom teeth out I won't be able to be in the room with you, but I want you to have something in there with you to remind you that I'm with you. Something you can hold. And I asked, and stuffed animals are allowed, so…" Kendall flushed a little and glanced to the side.

James melted. That was so sweet. "Really?" he whispered. Kendall nodded and James beamed brightly at him. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Kendall's lips.

"Thank you," he murmured. Kendall grinned back and kissed him lightly before pulling back and grabbing James' hand.

"Now come on, let's make you a stuffed animal."

They browsed the animals until James found one he liked (a cute dog). They then went through the process of 'building' it, both of them laughing and having fun (especially at the recording station). James was enjoying himself more than he thought he would, especially since he was the oldest person in there building an animal.

"What're you gonna name him?" Kendall asked as they were filling out the birth certificate. James frowned thoughtfully before grinning.

"Fox," he said decisively. Kendall chuckled a little but nodded and pressed a quick kiss to James' cheek.

"Fox it is."

The quickly finished and then shopped for Fox's new clothes. Kendall insisted on buying the stuffed dog for his boyfriend, who tried to argue before remembering just how stubborn Kendall could be. They walked out of the store nearly half an hour later hand in hand, James a lot happier than he was when they entered.

"You're amazing, you know that?" James asked as they drove back to the Palm Woods. Kendall smiled at him and nodded confidently.

"Oh I know," he teased. James laughed and punched Kendall's arm lightly.

"Jerk."

"You love me."

"I do… jerk."

Kendall laughed and grabbed James' hand to before pressing a quick kiss to the back of it. "I love you too," Kendall whispered and stared straight into James' eyes. James blushed but grinned happily.

"And you'll be waiting for me after the surgery?" he asked. Kendall nodded and squeezed James' hand as he pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot.

"I'll be right outside waiting for you and Fox." James chuckled before he leaned over and pressed his lips to Kendall's.

"Thank you Kendall, for today."

"Anything for you James."


End file.
